Within the forest
by kaisqueen
Summary: Inuyasha Has dreams about a lil girl. Who is she and whats her connection to Inuyasha. No pairings YET.


Hey Peoples This is my first time writing an inuyasha fanfiction so no flames please. Newayz read and review please. I love ya all.

Disclaimer: If you heared of it chaces are I dont own it._

* * *

_

_Deep in the forest two little children play. Both with long white hair One with dog ears and the other looked human. One male the other female. The girl was sitting on a log and the boy throwing a ball in the air. "Inu, I'm sick of playing catch! Lets play tag or something." The boy looked at her weirdly. "What are you talking about? This is your favorite game." The girl fiddled with her fingers "Im just bored with it, thats all." And the girl suddenly fell off the log. The girl had then began to cry as blood gushed out of the huge cut on her leg. Then the boy ran over to her aid. "Are you okay?! You need to be more careful .We got to stop the bleeding." The young boy ripped a piece of fabric from his clothing and wrapped it around the girl's fresh wound. "Do you think you can make it back to the village?" Tears continued to pour out of the young girls eyes as she shook her head. "It hurts to much Inuyasha, It hurts so much." Inuyasha hugged the girl "I'm going to be right back, gotta go get help." And the boy made his way east._

Inuyasha slowly woke up."What a dream, who was that strange little girl?" Kagome looked down at Inuyasha. "Huh? Did you say something Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was deep within thought of his dream. "No it was nothing, It just feels kind of weird being back at my old village, I have so many memories of this place and almost all of them I can't remember." Kagome tilted her head ,smiled ,and helped Inuyasha up. "Well then let's walk around the village and see if that brings back any memories."

The couple walked around town and not even a minute after they started an old man started screaming and pointing at Inuyasha. "ITS ONE OF THE DEMONS

FROM THE FOREST! THE DEMON HAS KIDNAPPED A YOUNG WOMEN!"

"What! What're you talkin' about?" asked Inuyasha. The man continued to rage about, "HELP,COME HELP THIS YOUNG WOMAN FROM THE HORRID DEMON!" Men immediately rushed over with little jars and ropes. As they ran around Inuyasha casting a spell upon him, all Inuyasha could see was darkness as he blacked out. As he sleeps,he sees himself playing with a little girl. But not any girl, the girl he saw in his previous dream.

Kagome

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" yelled Kagome as they tied Inuyasha's body tight with the ropes and carried him off into the forest. The old man coughed some,then "Take this girl to the priest." the man horsely commanded to the axess men who helped with Inuyasha. She grudgidly went to the priest's house.

Inuyasha

As Inuyasha came-to he saw a lean figure with long white hair & a red and black kimono much like his own hovering over him. Her blurry face,when came into focus,looking exctric as she hugged him. "Big brother!" she squealed. "What the hell are you doing!" he shouted as he unsuccessfully tried to push her off. "Get off me you wench!" "Wha-" she then began to choke out tears from her hot cocoa colored eyes. "What the hell you cryin' for?" he almost yelled. "First you abandon me then you call me a wench!" she cried and sniffled. "Abandon you? I don't even know you!" "I'm your sister you dumb ass." "SISTER?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" "Don't you rember?" she whimpered. "What's your name?" asked Inuyasha. "You realy don't rember do you?" "No,now what is your name?" asked Inuyasha"My name is-

Kagome

Kagome found herself in a lavender scented room with many golden statues,mostly of girls. "So,you've been possessed by a demon?" asked the preist. Kagome told him what happened. "Oh. Well then,since you don't seem to have a place to stay,why don't you stay here? I'll have a room,food ,and beverages ready for you in no time." "Thank you,but I want to look for Inuyasha."

* * *

So what do you think? Should I continue? Please Tell me.


End file.
